Creo que me eh enamorado
by Saeki Himemiya
Summary: Con un simple gesto amable de esa persona, Kanon puede afirmar con certeza el sentimiento que tiene. LenxKanon.


Holis, aquí reportandome con un fic LenxKanon *esquiva una bala* Se que muchos fans del RinxLen me están planeando matar, creen que no conozco este fandom... pues, escuche un cover de "Close to you" con Kanon y Len y los empece a shipear, no hay mucha ciencias. No habían fics de ellos y me dije "Ala, que hago uno" y eh aquí.

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid no es ni será mío.

**Pareja: **LenxKanon

**Advertencias: **Corto y cursi, si no gusta, no lea.

* * *

«Creo que me eh enamorado» Ese fue el pensamiento que tubo Kanon al ver la mano del chico tendiéndole un elástico para que atará su cabello.

¿Y cómo fue que ocurrió esto?

Pues sucedió cuando Kanon fue a la sala de grabación todas las mañanas para practicar. Todos los días lo hacía sin falta.

Su mayor sueño era ser una de las Vocaloid más famosa de todas, mejor que ninguna otra. Pero si no practicaba con todas sus fuerzas no lo lograría.

«¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!»

El punto es que ya a las 6 en punto de la mañana se hallaba practicando, entre bostezo y bostezo, cabe decir.

Termino de practicar una serie de canciones, sentía que su cabello molestaba un poco, al parecer no había hecho un buen trabajo al tomárselo al levantarse.

Se lo quito y se dispuso a tomar su largo cabello una vez más, pero cuando lo intento el elástico tuvo otra idea y salto de sus dedos, se perdió en alguna parte del suelo del salón. Profirió una grosería bastante fuerte y miro enfadada el amplió salón, suspiró frustrada y se resignó a buscarlo.

Se agacho y comenzó a buscarlo, odio como nunca el suelo negro bien pulido del salón de grabaciones.

Tan concentrada que estaba en buscarlo que no escucho el sonido de la puerta de la sala abriéndose suavemente. Luego un par de pisadas.

-¿Dónde, dónde está...?

Se habla a si misma al mismo tiempo que intentaba apartar el cabello que cubría su rostro y que caía en el suelo, haciéndole enredarse con él.

Cayó en cuenta de que no estaba sola al notar a un chico agachado frente a ella, mirándola con curiosidad. Kanon alzó un poco su mirada y lo miro bien.

El chico era Len Kagamine, uno de los Vocaloid más famoso y conocido, él le miraba con duda y una sonrisa amable en sus labios. Kanon parpadeó un poco. Hasta ahora ninguno de los dos había hablado mucho, ella conocía más de Len ya que era amiga de Rin, pero jamás habían hablado realmente como para decir que lo conocía realmente.

-¿Oh? Hola...

Dijo Kanon mirando al chico, le sonrió levemente, Len parpadeo y le sonrió de vuelta.

-Emm, hola, puedo preguntarte qué hacías.

Kanon se dio cuenta de que no era evidente el porque estaba a cuatro patas en el suelo hablándose a si misma.

Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron de vergüenza, pero sólo un poco. Profirió una carcajada y agito su mano derecha como para restar importancia.

-Nada, nada, sólo pasa que mi condenado elástico se perdió en mal momento, jeje.

Kanin río, aunque no estaba feliz por haber extraviado su elástico. Len rió entretenido por la manera de hablar de Kanon y como ella misma se reía, su risa era fuerte y contagiosa.

-Ya veo, con razón no te reconocí, siempre tienes tu cabello atado en una coleta.

-¿A qué si? Tengo una jodida mala suerte.

Kanon asintió con la cabeza para afirmar lo dicho con orgullo. Len solo conseguía reír más por la propiedad con la que Kanon hablaba y el modo en que lo hacía.

-Bien, si me disculpas, debo seguir mi travesía.

Kanon se resigno y se dispuso a despachar a Len para encontrar el dichoso elástico. Pero una meno tendiéndose ante ella, con un elástico negro en su mano la freno, alzo su mirada y se encontró con Len, que le sonreía amablemente y con su rubio cabello suelto. Los dorados cabellos eran lisos y llegaban hasta sus hombros.

-¿Eh? ¿Y ésto? ¿Hm?

Kanon alterno su mirada entre la mano de Len y su rostro sonriente. Len no dejó de sonreír y se aclaró la voz.

-Tómalo, te lo doy, yo tengo otros, así que no es problema, y en cualquier caso, no me molesta llevar el cabello suelto.

Las mejillas de Kanon se sonrojaron ante el amable gesto de Len. Su corazón se aceleró un poquito.

-¡N-no te molestes!

Len negó con la cabeza, agarró la mano de Kanon y puso el elástico en su mano. La muchacha le miro sorprendida.

Balbuceó un "Gracias" algo atontada.

Se sentó en el piso y se peino en su usual peinado en unos segundos. Len la miro atentamente.

-Así luces mucho mejor.

El alago sincero de Len coloreó una vez más las mejillas de la chica. Se rió con torpeza.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿No, no?

Kanon asintió varías veces con la cabeza. Jugueteó un poco con su cabello mientras miraba a Len.

El chico se levanto y tendió una mano a Kanon, ella lo miro desconcertada. Entendió que significaba el gesto y aceptó la mano para levantarse.

«Jo, Rin tenía razón al decir que Len es todo un caballero» Pensó cuando ya estaba de pie. Apartó su mano sintiéndose avergonzada, algo raro en ella.

-¿Y qué hacías tan temprano aquí?

Kanon poso sus manos en la cintura y sonrió orgullosamente.

-Elemental, mi querido Kagamine número 2, práctica matutina.

Len alzo una ceja ante el apodó de "Kagamine número 2" pero no se quejó ni nada.

-No pensaba que aún habían novatos que se esforzaban tanto.

Len se sentía feliz de que aún habían Vocaloid nuevos que anhelaban destacar, normalmente se dejaban llevar por la corriente y se rendían, pero Kanon se veía llena de confianza.

-Esperó que lo logres, en serió.

Kanon sintió su corazón dar un brinco en su pecho. Rió alegremente, con sus mejillas coloradas.

-¡Dalo por hecho!

Ambos rieron tontamente por su conversación. Pero Kanon no podía sacar de su pecho la sensación cálida que había producido Len.

«Creo que... Me eh enamorado» Pensó Kanon al intentar dar un nombre a ese sentimiento que había nacido gracias a Len.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Y si no... pos meh.


End file.
